


idiot (lovingly)

by starryjulia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Streaming, Subtle but it's there, Teasing, gonna be honest idk what to tag this as it's just them being cute, they're not explicitly dating just good old bros without a label who kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryjulia/pseuds/starryjulia
Summary: George is bad at Geoguessr, and Dream is lucky in more ways than one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	idiot (lovingly)

“What is this, Canada?” George asked, squinting at the bright monitor lighting up his face with fluorescent colors. It was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room, and it flickered as he clicked along the street view of the game.

“Uhh, maybe? It doesn’t really look like it though, what does that sign say?” Dream’s voice sounded soft and slightly rough through his headphones. 

He slid his mouse around, watching the camera spin quickly in circles. It was only a second before Dream spoke again with a chuckle.

“Stop doing that idiot, you’re making me dizzy. The sign is behind you.”

“I think it’s French,” George said unconvincingly. “Or maybe… Dutch?”

“I can’t even read it over Discord, the quality is so bad,” Dream complained. George could hear his voice get quieter when he leaned in to the screen to try and make out the pixelated letters.

He rolled his eyes to himself, even though he didn’t have his camera on for Dream or the stream. Hopefully Dream could tell his light-hearted exasperation from his words alone.

“Then get off Discord, _idiot_ ,” he used Dream’s endearing insult against him, “and come watch from my room instead.”

Dream’s whining started before he could even finish his sentence. “But _George_ ,” he said, dragging out the vowels in his name, “your room is all the way downstairs, and it’s _cold_ , and I’m so _comfy-_ ”

George cut him off with a scoff. “I have the cats,” he countered. There was a beat of silence, Dream trying to stall to make it seem like he had some semblance of self-restraint before answering with faux apathy.

“Well, okay. But only for the cats.”

“Right, just for the cats,” George agreed with a soft smile. He finished the game by himself, watching Dream’s icon disappear from the call and counting down the seconds it would make for him to reach his room.

His head turned quickly to follow the sound of the door creaking open and he looked up at Dream peeking his head through the door with shining eyes. He gave a small nod and pointed to the webcam face down and unplugged on his desk. It was an unnecessary precaution, but one that made Dream feel more at ease to know there was no chance something could go wrong. 

Gentle footsteps pattered across the room, careful to avoid the sleeping cats curled up on a blanket on the floor, and soon George felt a hand come up to rest on the back of his chair. He glanced up to the tall familiar figure looming above him.

“Hey,” he said, voice coming out closer to a whisper than he intended. Dream met his gaze with a look he had quickly come to love after moving in. 

The way Dream looked at him made him feel like he was the only thing that mattered, the center of a universe that consisted only of them. They revolved around each other, an infinite force of gravity that could never be explained but was no doubt pulling them back where they belonged.

“The next game is starting,” Dream informed him in just as soft a tone. 

So George folded away his thoughts for later, when he wasn’t on stream in front of twenty thousand people. He’d save them for a moment late at night, or maybe even early in the morning, when his inhibitions were down and he could muse about such sentimental things while curled into Dream’s side, quiet words accompanied by the steady tempo of his heartbeat. 

He turned his attention back to the monitor and mumbled mindless commentary to himself and the stream while Dream made himself comfortable over him. 

He leaned into the large hand that curled lightly in his hair, winding the fluffy strands in little twists, and resisted the urge to sigh at how nice it felt. Dream leaned down to rest on George’s shoulder, scruffy chin pressed into the bare skin against his collar bone that still had faint pink marks from a night that was now a far away memory. He hummed at the welcome warmth.

“I have no clue where this is,” George muttered, moving the camera along a barren road. He felt Dream tilt his head and scan the view on the monitor.

“It looks like another one you got earlier, Brazil.”

“I don’t know, there’s like nothing here,” he replied skeptically, “Maybe it’s somewhere in Africa?”

“I really think it’s Brazil,” Dream insisted. George just hummed in response and continued to look for any useful information. 

Dream watched the time bar slide lower and lower until it was flashing red. “You’re almost out of time, George! Just try Brazil.”

“But what if it’s-” he cut himself off with a startled noise when he felt the heavy weight of Dream’s hand cover his own on the mouse. With a guiding force, Dream clicked open the map and quickly selected Brazil. George was too busy staring at their hands to see the green square pop up on screen to prove that Dream’s suggestion had been right after all.

“See,” he said smugly, “I told you it was Brazil.” 

“Lucky guess,” was all George could manage, his mind still occupied about the way Dream’s larger hand encompassed his easily with comforting warmth. He took a shaky breath and playfully nudged him away with his shoulder. 

Dream’s low chuckle filled the stagnant silence and reverberated where his throat rested against George’s shoulder. His warm breath brushed over the pale skin of George’s neck, making goosebumps rise.

“Dream, that tickles,” he murmured. He scrunched his nose at the feeling. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it still made his stomach squirm in a way he didn’t quite understand. Dream let his hand trail from George’s fluffy hair down to the base of his neck, rubbing small, soothing circles into the skin there before curling warm fingers around the curve of his neck to pull him closer.

His rough thumb traced the edge of George’s sharp jaw while he leaned in.

“If you ask for help,” he whispered, quiet enough for his words to not be picked up by the mic, “then don’t be stubborn when I give it to you.”

He lingered there for a second, and George could practically feel his smirk from where his lips hovered mere millimeters away from his ear. Under his fingertips, Dream felt George swallow roughly. 

“Well, chat, I think that’s where I’ll end for tonight. Thanks for coming to the stream!” He rushed out, clicking the various buttons to finish his stream. Once the applications were closed he turned to glare at Dream who now stood behind him with a smug grin plastered across his face.

“Really? Did you _have_ to do that while I was streaming?” He asked, though it was hard to keep any frustration in his voice while looking at Dream’s puppy eyes.

“In my defense, it was pretty funny,” he said simply. 

George looked up at him fondly, unable to stop the lopsided smile that pulled at his lips. He swiveled his chair and pushed up from his chair to stand right in front of Dream, not even giving him a moment to process before reaching his hands out to cup each side of his face and tug him down into a sweet kiss. It was chaste and brief, but it felt like home and tasted like Dream. He heard a small whine from the taller when he pulled away, only far enough to scan over his flushed face and green eyes shining with the moonlight that creeped in through the window. 

“You’re so dumb,” he muttered lovingly before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss. 

They might be idiots, but at least they were each others’.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo hope u guys enjoyed this quick little oneshot! i'm trying to write more oneshots and shorter chaptered things because i have a lot of au ideas but not enough motivation for anything really long! lmk what you think and follow my twitter if you want


End file.
